German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 102 222.1, discloses a clutch device embodied as a drive clutch for an internal combustion engine of a hybrid vehicle. The clutch device comprises a counterplate, a pressure plate that is axially displaceable to a limited extent to frictionally clamp a clutch disc between the pressure plate and the counterplate, a lever element acting on the pressure plate to displace the pressure plate in an axial direction, and an actuating device. The actuating device has a stator device, a rotor device capable of rotating relative to the stator device, and a slide device that is displaceable to a limited extent in an axial direction relative to the rotor device to exert pulling and pushing forces. A rolling body screw drive that includes a plurality of coils and a rolling body revolution track with rolling bodies running in a rolling body channel is provided between the rotor device and the slide device. The rolling body channel has a track changing region that is embodied in such a way that before the track changing region as viewed in the circumferential direction, rolling bodies run between a first coil and a second coil, and behind the track changing region as viewed in the circumferential direction, rolling bodies run between the second coil and a third coil.